Stand by me
by sri wahyuni saku
Summary: Perang Dunia ke 2 baru saja dilewati para Ninja,Naruto telah menjadi pahlawan dunia Ninja,Namun karena hal ini ia kehilangan kyubi,sehingga ketahanan tubuh Naruto menurun,Sakura menyadari betapa pentingnya Naruto dihidupnya,Namun dibalik itu mereka terlibat cinta segitiga yang tak berujung..ok segitu aja:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

oke mina...

this is my first story

xD ..so here we go ..

Title : Stand by me

Pair : NaruSaku,NaruHina,NaruSasu,SasuSaku

Genre : Hurt,Comfort

"Bllaarr! Duarr!"

"Naruto!"

"Apa ini?!"

"Dimana?dimana?".Hatiku terus bertanya

dimana keberadaan bocah pirang yang satu itu.

Kalut aku benar-benar kalut, otakku tidak bisa

berfikir jernih untuk saat ini ?Kenapa?

Kenapa harus selalu dirinnya yang dikorbankan?

Perang belum berakhir seutuhnya, dan apakah kali

ini harus dia lagi yang mengakhiri kekejaman dunia

ini?

Tubuh yang banyak tergeletak disekitarku aku acuhkan begitu saja

yang ada difikiranku saat ini hanyalah dia. Aku mengingkari diriku

ini yang sebagai ninja medis,aku bahkan mengingkari tugasku juga,

semua itu hanya untuk menemukannya.

Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabat pirangnya itu

"Naruto kau dimana?!"

"Sakura awas!"

Serangan chidori Madara dalam jangkauan jarak jauh

mengenaiku,tapi entah kenapa sama sekali tak terasa sakit?

siapakah yang menolongku?.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya dan sungguh

miris! ternyata ada seseorang yang menjadikan dirinya tameng

untuk bisa melindunginya.

'APA?! tidak mungkin Sasuke kan?'Sakura membatin.

"Sas-ke?!" bibir sakura yang saat ini terasa begitu kelu bahkan tak sanggup digerakkan

hanya untuk sekedar memanggil nama pemuda tampan berambut emo

didepannya ini.

Akhirnya chidori itu mengenai Sasuke tepat di perutnya.

"Si-sial!tubuhku sudah kehabisan cakra"perlahan-lahan tubuh Sasukepun ambruk didepan Sakura.

'Bruk!'

"Sasuke!"teriak sakura panik.

...

Dilain tempat Naruto sedang sekarat karena kyubi tidak berada lagi ditubuhnya.

"hosh hosh.." Naruto kehabisan Nafas.

"Percuma kau bertahan hidup Uzumaki! kau sudah ditakdirkan

untuk mati hari ini !."Madara tampak

puas dengan hasil karyanya,ia tak menyadari bahwa

sebenarnya ia juga sedang sekarat .Chakra yang ia gunakan

untuk melawan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menghabiskan seluruh

energi tubuhnya ditambah lagi ia yang memaksakan dirinya untuk mengexpost

chakra dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit karena ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kyubi dari Naruto.

"Apakah aku akan mati disini? bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan ajalku semakin dekat denganku.

Kurama, maafkan aku, Ku mohon padamu maafkan aku ya,,aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan mempertahankanmu untuk tetap hidup didalam diriku,aku benar-benar tidak berguna saat ini.

"akh..!hoek!"Naruto mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak melalui mulutnya.

"'Apa mungkin inilah..Ak-akhir-ku?."Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan iris safirnyapun tertutup.

Dilain tempat..

"Aku su-sudah me-nga-lirkan sebagian cakraku untuknya, dan jika berhasil maka di-dia akan tertolong."

"Terimakasih Hinata, aku sungguh malu mengakui bahwa diriku yang disebut Ninja medis ini bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa disaat-saat genting begini."

"Tak apa Sakura dan a-aku mana mungkin bisa dibandingkan denganmu a-aku bukan ninja medis ,kemampuanku jauh dibawahmu Sa-sakura."

"Hn..tapi saat ini aku tidak berguna bahkan untuk sekedar mengalirkan cakra."

"I-itu karna Sa-kura-san sedang terluka dan kehilangan 87% chakra."

"Baiklah..aku berhutang padamu Hinata."

" Bagaimana de-dengan Na-naruto?Saku-ra san?"

'Deg'

'Naruto?!kenapa aku bisa lupa padanya?sial aku benar-benar melupakannya.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata ditempat.

Ia berlari sangat kencang sehingga Hinata tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa.

"Sa-sakura"lirih Hinata.

Sementara itu...

"Sial!denyut nadinya sangat lemah."Shikamaru mengumpat kesal.

Si bodoh ini apa yang ia fikirkan?! sampai-sampai dia bisa kehilangan kyubi!. kau memang baka!Naruto!"Shikamaru mengumpat kesal, namun itu hanya sekedar reaksinya saja sedangkan di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar sedang khawatir dengan sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru kau tau sendirikan Naruto seperti ini karena ia ingin menyelamatkan kita semua?."

"Mendokusai! sekarang kita tak bisa membuang waktu lagi,kita harus membawanya pulang ke Konoha secepat mungkin"

"lebih cepat ,lebih baik ayo!" Sai menanggapi.

...

"Apa itu Naruto?"

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan terseok-seok, ia mencoba mendekati tubuh Naruto yang sekarang tampak seperti mayat.

"Sakura!?" teriak Sai dan Shikamaru tidak percaya bahwa Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto dengan keadaanya yang begitu parah,bahkan ia rela bersusah payah menahan sakitnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Naruto saat ini. Luar biasa! Sakura mampu menemukan mereka dalam kondisinya sendiri yang dapat dikatakan sudah tidak layak untuk bergerak lagi.

"Sa..ku..ra." Sai tersenyum miris.

"Naruto..Bagaimana busa dia...hiks...hiks." Sakura tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi, ia sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara raungan karena merasa sangat gundah.

Sementara itu Sai dengan sigap menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk membuat seekor burung dengan hasil lukisannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sai pun langsung mengaktifkan jutsunya itu.

"Shikamaru,Sakura cepat bawa Naruto naik keatas burung ini, kita harus bergerak cepat agar nyawa Naruto tertolong!"Ucap Sai mengingatkan.

"Hai ' " Ucap Sakura dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Shikamaru dengan telaten mengangkat tubuh Naruto seperti halnya sedang mengangkat porselen yang mudah pecah dengan sangat tak tega melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tiap sebentar mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesakitan meskipun Shikamaru mengangkatnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis tanpa ada hal berguna yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Naruto.

3 hari kemudian...

Sakura tampak sedang berdiskusi sendiri di ruangan serba putih itu,walaupun masih ada sosok lain yang tengah tertidur lelap dihadapannya saat ini Namun sangat tidak mungkin orang itu diajak berdiskusi karena dapat disaksikan sekarang sosok itu tidak bisa diajak melakukan apapapun itu karna keadaannya saat ini yang bisa dikatakan sedang mengawang di alam ketidaksadarannya.

Namun Sakura tetap setia menyemangati Naruto untuk segera vangun dari alam bawah pinky itu tetap semangat dan selalu menemani Naruto semnjak pria itu masuk Rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau masih tidur huh?apa kau tak mau membuka matamu untukku?aku harus bagaimana?Sasuke sudah kembali dan dia masih sekarat sama sepertimu,apa kau tidak kasihan denganku? hah? setidaknya salah satu dari kalian harus menolongku ,jangan membuatku bingung mengurusi kalian berdua!Hiks..!Hiks.. aku tak bisa bernafas kalau kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini!Ku mohon padamu Naruto..!biarkan aku bernafas,,untuk itu ayo bangunlah!."

'Tes'

'Tes'

Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiskusi dengan si Blonde yang tak merespon apapun dari pertanyan-pertanyaanya itu ,mengapa seolah-olah kejadian ini menyadarkan Sakura bahwa kehadiran Naruto sangat penting di tidak mau kehilangan pemuda benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto.

"Kau akan selamat Naruto berjuanglah!" Ucap Sakura yakin.

Kemudian Sakura menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat-erat dan selang beberapa waktu gadis itu dengan penuh harap dan penuh kelembutan mencium pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata gadis itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Dan terus mengalir hingga berjam-jam itu terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto saat ini dan akhirnya karena kelelahan menangis gadis pinky itu tertidur juga.

to be continue

#Chy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

oke mina:)

gk bnyak bacot langsung aja chy ksih ficx ,disini sri mu mnggil diri sri chy aj yak..biar lebih akrib..eh akrab maksudx oke..

here we go!

Title: Stand by me

Pair:NaruSaku,/Slight/NaruHina,NaruSasuHina

Genre:hurt,comfort

chap 2

" enghhh" Terdengar erangan kecil dari pemuda berambut pirang yang selama 1 minggu ini hanya tertidur berbaring ditenda hospital konoha.

"Dimana aku?"Pemuda blonde ini mulai beradaptasi dengan alam sekitarnya.

"Arghh..sa-kit" Keluhan Naruto mendapati kakinya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan.'Kenapa begitu sulit'batin Naruto berteriak ,kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menggerakan seluruh tubuh ini?' Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah samping,ia merasa risih dengan sesuatu benda yang terasa berat dan menyakiti lengan kanannya.

'Sakura?'.batin Naruto

Perlahan senyum mengembang diwajah tan Naruto,matanya yang sayu berubah cerah,hatinya seketika melembut ,bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa saat ini seluruh badannya terasa begitu sakit. Hatinya melarang otaknya untuk mengganggu tidur putri musim semi yang tengah terlelap di lengannya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang apa lagi berteriak dengan konsonan kata 'Argh' atau 'Ugh' .Namun keadaannya begitu sulit saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya dan akhirnya erangan itu keluar juga.

"Akhhh!."Erang Naruto tertahan.

'Sial!aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi kepalaku begitu sakit,seluruh tubuhku juga.'

Perlahan Sakura terbangun,sebenarnya ia mendengar erangan itu tapi otaknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak peka untuk merespon.

"Naruto?k-au su-dah sa-sa-dar?."Sakura tidak dapat menahan air mata harunnya ia begitu menantikan saat-saat ini , ia sangat bersyukur karena mentari cerahnya telah kembali dan telah lepas dari tidur panjangnya .Karena rasa syukur yang begitu besar Sakura langsung menghamburkan dirinnya ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat- erat tak lupa dengan panggilan sayangnya kepada Naruto yaitu "Baka!."

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan rasa senangnya,perlahan tapi pasti ia membalas pelukan Sakura dan tak lupa pula ia Tersenyum untuk Sakura yah, senyum tulus dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Tadaima Sa-kura-chan."Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Terimakasih kau telah kembali Naruto."

'Deg'

'akhh..'

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang lagi, kali ini bukan dikepala tetapi di dadanya .Namun bukan Naruto namannya kalau ia tak pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi di dadanya itu.

"S-Sa-ku-ra.." Naruto berusaha untuk bersuara normal padahal rasa sakit itu bahkan membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Ya?."Jawab Sakura singkat.(untuk para readers jangan salahkan sakura yang tidak peka inixD..saat ini respon otak pintar Sakura memang lambat.)

"A-ak-u..La-p-ar..ukh!."Susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata itu,yah untuk saat ini itulah alasan yang paling logis untuk mengusir(#bahasa apa itu?:D)Sakura dari ruangannya.

"Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa? kau pasti lapar..haha maafkan aku Naruto a-aku begitu tidak peka."Jawab Sakura merasa canggung.

Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Sakura dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya di tenda sebelah."

"T-tapi A-ku ingin Ra-m-en."kali ini tampak suara Naruto begitu serak dan putus-putus.

"Ta-pi kau kan sedang sakit Naruto!kau tidak diizinkan makan makanan yng tidak sehat seperti itu!."Balas Sakura dengan tampang lucunya.

"Akh-khu..mo-hon!."Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto kau kelihatan sedang menahan sakit..apa kau baik-baik saja?."Tanya Sakura.

"La-par!."Kali ini Naruto terkesan berteriak,Yup sebenarnya ia memang ingin berteriak dari tadi Namun ia tak mampu untuk mengerang dengan konsonan kata 'Akh' atau 'ugh' Karena ia tak mau Sakura panik dan mencemaskannya lagi.

"Haha..Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naruto..Baiklah untuk hari ini kau boleh makan ramen,tapi jangan harap aku akan mengizinkanmu lagi!."Teriak Sakura penuh ekspresi khawatir dan sedikit garang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya..aku akan cepat kembali."Sebelum pergi Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Jaa.."Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu.

"Jaa...".Balas Naruto lemah.

dan...

"Uhuk!"

"Hoek!Hoekk!."Akhirnya sesuatu yang ditahan Naruto dari tadi keluar juga.

'Darah? tidak mungkin aku membiarkan darah itu dilihat oleh Sakura ,untung saja aku memuntahkannya ditangan sehingga tidak mengotori lantai, ah! aku harus ke toilet untuk membersihkannya.'Batin Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi kesadarannya terburu memudar dan akhirnya ia terjatuh di lantai ruanggannya.

"Brukk!."Naruto jatuh pingsan.

4 jam kemudian...

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?."

" Shikamaru ?Ada apa kesini?"

"Kalimat macam apa itu?jadi kau berfikir aku ini teman macam apa huh!?sehingga aku tega untuk tidak menjenguk kau yang selama 1 minggu ini dalam keadaan kritis?. Aku juga menemukanmu tergeletak dilantai ruangan rumah sakit pagi ini dan aku juga nenemukan darah.!" Teriak Shikamaru penuh dengan intonasi kesal.

"Maaf.."Jawab Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah.." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-aku.."Naruto mulai kalut.

"Apa?"Ucap Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

"Aku masih merasakan sakit dan sesak ..dan Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan ini!"

"Maksudmu kakimu?"

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa menggerakannya.." ungkap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"A-pa kakiku tidak berfungsi lagi?."

"Bi-bicara apa kau! I-itu tidak mungkin! jangan berbicara menakutkan seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kekamar Mandi dan aku terjatuh begitu saja!."teriak Naruto.

Hening...

"Shikamaru.?."

"Ya?"

"Maaf..aku ingin sendiri ."

"Begitu ya?Ba-baiklah aku akan pergi."

" ."

"Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya."akhirnya Narutopun menampakkan sisi rapuhnya yang selama ini selalu tertutupi oleh keceriaan dan keceriaan dan tawa itu hanya palsu lama fikirannya menerawang akhirnya pemuda blonde ini kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Dilain tempat...

Sakura yang berencana membeli Ramen untuk Naruto tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah ke tenda Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada Sasuke karena telah melindunginya dari serangan Madara waktu itu. Ia merasa beruntung karena Sasuke sudah kembali seperti duludan Sakura ingin mewujudkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan cara merawat Sasuke hingga ia sembuh.

...

"Sasuke? bagaimana perasaanmu?"Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik."Balas Sasuke.

"Baguslah, Kalau begitu sekarang ayo aku suapi apel dulu, ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu."Ucap Sakura menawarkan.

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu!..."Kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih."Balas Sasuke.

"Kau jadi lebih hangat sekarang ."Sakura mulai menyindir Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"I-itu ka-karena a-aku memang la-lapar!untsurokachi!"Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit tergagap.

"Yup dan sekarang kau juga sudah mulai mengikuti gaya bicaranya Hinata."Balas Sakura.

'ck! sial!kenapa aku harus bertingkah bodoh didepan gadis pink ini, kenapa juga harus terbata-bata' Batin Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja."Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Tetap dingin seperti biasa jawabanmu ya..hahaha" Sakura sungguh menikmati ekspresi jengkel Sasuke. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Sakura sukses mengerjai si rambut pantat ayam tersenyum simpul.

Sementara itu...

"enghh.."Naruto kembali tersadar.

"Tidak ada yang menungguiku ya?"Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Siapa bilang?!."Shikamaru menyela.

Tiba-tiba masuklah Shikamaru bersama rookie 12 lainnya.

"Sejak K-ka-pan!?."

"Sejak tadi,Naruto."Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ka-kalian semua ,te-terimakasih."Ucap Naruto terharu.

"Itu tak masalah bagi kami Hahaha,, Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu Naruto!."

Ucap Lee berkoar-koar penuh semangat.

"Terimakasih Lee."Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan senyummu untuk kami Naruto."Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu Sai..A-aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, jangan memaksakan diri."Ujar Kiba.

"Terima kasih Kiba."

"Apa semuanya ha-hadir?." Oh iya dimana Sakura? apa dia sudah membelikanku Ramen?."tanya Naruto beruntun.

Semua orang diruangan itu pun saling pandang, akhirnya Ino angkat bicara setelah dipastikan ada salah satu sahabatnya yang tidak hadir.

"Tidak semuanya..,Sakura Ia tidak bisa datang. Ia harus menjaga Sasuke."Inu menanggapi.

"Kau tidak masalah kan?Naruto?."Tanya Ten Ten.

"Ya."Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sebenarnya Naruto begitu kecewa dan itu tampak sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya dan dia tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dibalik sikapnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan kepada semua bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Sudahlah Naruto kau tidak perlu kecewa,kau juga harus mengerti." Hibur Shikamaru

Semua rookie 12 terkecuali dua insan spesial yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke datang.. tetapi Tetap saja tanpa kedua orang itu Naruto merasa ada yang kurang dan membuatnya merasa begitu sepi.

' Memang selalu merasa kurang,bahkan itu sudah terasa semenjak dulu selalu bagian ini terasa sakit. Sesuatu didadaku ini menginginkannya bukan yang ya 'Dia' gadis musim semi itu. Aku merasa masih ada yang kurang dan menyesakkan ruang dihati ini.'Batin Naruto bekata.

#Sasuke location

"Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. "

"Hahaha..sejak kapan kau bisa mengakui kesalahanmu Sasuke?."Celutuk Kiba.

"Diam kau Kiba!"Ucap Sakura membela Sasuke."Ya..ya aku tau kau mencintai Sasuke dari dulu dan itu tak akan pernah berubah,tapi jangan mentang-mentang kau mencintainya kau membelanya terus-menerus!bahkan disaat dia salah." Timpal Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Ku bilang Diam Kau Kiba!." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh intonasi.

"Ja-jangan mar-ah begitu do-ng..hehe."jawab Kiba tergagap.

"Sudahlah Sakura!Kau tak perlu membelaku!."Sela Sasuke.

"K-kalau be-gitu A-aku permisi,Jaa... lagi pula aku mau menjenguk Naruto."Kibapun langsung berlari keluar ruangan.(ya elah namanya juga kabur masak lari ke dalamxD)

'Deg'

'Aku juga harus menjenguk Naruto tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk merawat Sasuke. Naruto bersabarlah.' Sakura membatin.

"Kenapa kau nenghentikanku membelamu Sasuke?!"Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan urusanmu".Timpal Sasuke

"Kau itu!Dasar payah!kau tidak tau kan perasaan seorang wanita? dan kau tak akan pernah tau!Cih!.Sudahlah aku permisi."Sakura mulai melangkah keluar.

"Sakura. Tunggu!."Teriak Sasuke.

Tanpa disangka Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan kemudian membawa Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Sakura pun terkejut dan ia tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu."Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya namun tersimpan banyak emosi dibalik getaran nada datar itu.

"Sa-sasu-ke." Tanpa diminta Sakurapun terbawa suasana dan menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"A-ku sungguh bahagia kau telah kembali Sasuke, hiks..jangan pernah meninggalkan Desa lagi ..aku mohon padamu."

" Hn."

Tiba-tiba...

"Brraak!"

"Na-na-ruto?."Sakura tergagap.

"Dobe?."Ucap Sasuke salah tingkah.

"A-apa aku me-ngganggu?.Ah .hahaha bodoh tentu saja iya..Naruto tertawa hambar.

kalau begitu aku permisi. Lanjutkan apa yang kalian ingin lakukan.. maaf aku tiba-tiba saja datang."Kata Naruto begitu cepat.

"Sai bisa kau antar aku?."Pinta Naruto.

"Tentu." Sai menjawab.

"Jyaa.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya tanpa menunggu respon Sakura dan Sasuke Narutopun berlalu bersama dengan Sai.

'Deg'

' Sakit?bukankah seharusnya aku ikut bahagia?bukankah memang ini yang aku inginkan?melihat gadis impianku bersama pemuda yang dicintainya begitu kan?. lalu kenapa aku harus merasa sedih dan Sa-kit seperti ini?.'Ucap Naruto didalam hatinya.

...

"Mereka begitu serasi ya.."Naruto menggumam.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Naruto?."Tanya Sai.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa."

"oh."Ucap Sai ber'oh'ria.

Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya yup!'Naruto memang terlalu naif dan munafik terhadap perasaannya sendiri Ia lebih rela menderita asalkan teman-teman dan orang yang ia cintai bahagia.

okeh sampe itu aja dulu yak...

to be continue...

#chy


	3. Chapter 3

oke mina..

chapter 3

title: Stand by me

pair:Narusaku,Sasusaku,Sasuhina,Naruhina,Narushion

genre: hurt/comfort

chap : 3

rated : T

here we go!

"Sai.. aku ingin sendiri."

"Oh begitu ya.." Jawab Sai.

Saipun berlalu sambil melemparkan senyum kepada Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Katakan saja Naruto..emosimu bisa meledak apabila kau pendam sendiri."

Ucap Sai sambil sekali lagi tersenyum, namun senyuman yang ini adalah senyuman jahilnya.

Setelah itu Sai melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang duduk di dalam tenda rumah sakit Konoha dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu murung.

"Yah..Kau berhasil Sakura, setidaknya kau telah menamparku dari lamunan yang tak berujung ini, dengan kejadian ini aku sadar bahwa kau akan selalu melihat ke arah Sasuke,Sasuke dan Sasuke ! kau tak akan bisa melihat keberadaanku Sakura."Naruto mengoceh sendirian meluapkan emosinya yang cemburu akan keberadaan Sasuke yang selalu dianggap penting bagi semua orang.

'Ugh! kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?Jika aku diberi pilihan,Lebih baik aku menghilang saja selamanya dari pada harus merasakan sakit yang ini, sakit yang tak akan pernah sembuh meski seluruh Ninja medis ternama berupaya sakit itu tak akan pernah terobati apalagi sembuh.'

tiba-tiba...

'Deg'

Denyut jantung Naruto yang tiba-tiba berjalan begitu cepat ,tidak Normal.

"Sa-kit!"Teriak Naruto seraya menahan air matanya karena sakit yang dirasakannya begitu menyiksa.

'Ah!Kami-Sama maafkan aku mungkin aku tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti tadi'

"Kyubi?.."Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat akan Kyubi,biasannya ia merasakan sakit dan kyubi akan merasakan hal yang sama, dan dengan kekuatan yang besar yang ada pada kyubi ia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Naruto dengan cara menyalurkan cakranya.

"Kurama! Apa kau dengar? Jawab Aku!."

"Kurama!'jangan bercanda !cepat jawab! katakan sesuatu!."

'Deg'

'Apa Kurama-Ni sudah tidak bersamaku?'

'Tidak...tidakk.!.kumohon jangan!.Ugh!.'

"Ku-ra-ma.."lirih Naruto.

'Aku harus mencari Kurama-Ni.'

Dengan itu Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,begitu memaksakan dirinya mengingat saat ini Naruto kehilangan fungsi kakinya,Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan dan begitu sulit bagi Naruto hanya untuk sekedar bangkit.

'Sial!'

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala,ia terus berusaha meskipun keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya,ia tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri sementara Hal terpenting baginya saat ini sudah tidak ada bersamannya.

'Aaaaarghhh!'

Sekuat Tenaga Naruto berusaha berdiri dan akhirnya itu berhasil, kali ini ia sudah berdiri meski hal itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah berkali-kali karna terlalu memaksakan kondisinya saat ini.

Meski sempoyongan Naruto tetap berjalan menuju keluar tenda,ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya dan ia ingin mendapatkan kyubi kembali.

"Jangan khawatir Kurama-Ni aku akan menjemputmu."

Butiran-butiran salju putihpun menjadi saksi bisu usaha Naruto untuk menemukan kyubinya hal ini membuat keadaan semakin memburuk dengan kondisi fisik seperti itu mana mungkin ia akan berhasil dengan selamat.

Warna salju yang putih sucipun harus rela ternoda oleh darah Naruto yang berserakan ,kali ini bukan dari mulut tetapi melalui hidungnya yah darah segar itu jatuh begitu saja setetes demi setetes menjadi jejak kemana Naruto melangkah.

"Kyubi-Ni... Maaf!."

'Brukk! 'untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya Naruto ambruk dengan keadaan yang tidak pantas.

Hujan saljupun tak segan menutupi tubuh pria kuning itu,Dinginnya suhu yang begitu menusuk menambah kesan 'penderitaan' bagi sang mentari yang tengah terlelap diselimuti badai salju.

to be continue

yup udah segitu aja dulu..:)

#Chy


	4. Chapter 4

langsung aja yup

here we go !

...

"Sasuke aku harus pergi, kau makanlah bubur ini,sudah aku siapkan gizi yang sempurna didalamnnya."

"Hn."jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah...tugasku sudah selesai,aku akan segera kembali."Ucap Sakura.

'Grebb'

Sekali lagi tangan nan putih bak mayat itu menghentikan pergerakan si Gadis musim semi yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"A-ada A-ppa?."Tanya Sakura polos.

"Temani aku sebentar."Jawab Sasuke.

"T-tapi A-ku tak Bi-sa!Aku H-a-rus pe-.."pernyataan Sakura terputus karena pria Emo didepannya ini memotong Penyataannya.

"Sebentar saja."Timpal Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Ba-baiklah.."Jawab Sakura pasrah.

Dilain tempat...

Sai sedang berjalan gontai menuju tenda tempat Naruto dirawat, mereka( jangan tanya.)#yah memang mereka anda tidak salah baca kok :D .Yup..Sai tidak sendirian ia bersama seorang gadis, aura yang dikeluarkan sang gadis memang mendamaikan setiap mahluk(#bahasa apa ini?)yang berada didekatnya .Gadis ituu memancarkan aura lembut dan ketulusan yang begitu murni.

'Ckrekk..'

'DEG'

"Apa ini?Dimana Naruto."Ucap Sai.

"Na-ruto-kun?..."Lirih Hinata.

"Hinata.. kita harus temukan Naruto!."

"Hai'."Jawab Hinata.

'Syut - syut' mereka berpencar.

'Wushhh'

#Naruto place

"Apa itu!."

"Kenapa Shion-sama?."

"Lihat itu!."Ucap Shion.

" Astaga!."Teriak para Anbu penjaga.

"Na-ru-to?."Ungkap Shion tidak percaya.

"Apa di Konoha tidak ada tempat tidur yang layak untuknya huh?!.Awas saja kau Nenek tua! Beraninya kau menelantarkan Naruto." Kata Shion penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah nona, lebih baik kita selamatkan Naruto dulu."jawab Anbu.

"Ya.. Kau benar."Balas Shion.

#Sasuke place...

"Dia tidur.."Sakura berbisik ia begitu takut mengganggu tidur sang pangeran tampan yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku begitu erat sih?."Sakura bergumam entah pada siapa.

Sakurapun tersenyum. Perlahan namun pasti pipi sakurapun mulai merona,hatinya damai melihat pemuda yang selama ini ditunggunya bertahun-tahun lamanya kini terlelap disampingnya dengan sangat pulas ditambah lagi tangan putihnya itu menggenggam tangan Sakura begitu erat, seolah-olah tidak mengizinkan Gadis musim semi ini untuk pergi menjauh bak sedetik saja.

"Kau manja juga ya..hihihi."Sakura terkekeh gembira melihat ekspresi polos Sasuke yang sedang tidur.

Tiba-tiba

'DEG'

'Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak ya?.Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ?

atau jangan-jangan...'

"Sial!kenapa aku mengabaikannya!?."Sakura emosi entah pada siapa.

"Naruto!."Sakura segera melepaskan gengaman Sasuke ,kemudian keluar dengan perlahan sambil terus mengulang-ulang sebuah nama..

"Na-ruto!."Teriak Sakura sambil berlari.

'Kumohon Kami-Sama lindungi dia."

to be continue

yup udah segitu aja dulu..:)maaf mina alurnya pasti kcepetan, yup ini semua gara2 chap 3 kmrin kpotong, ini masih bagian chap 3 yah mu bgaimna lgi, dti pda di edit2 mulu mnding ak jdiin chap 4 aja..

gomen mina,,xD

#Chy


	5. Chapter 5

title : Stand by me

pair : NaruSaku,NaruHina,SasuSaku,SasuHina,NaruShion

genre : Hurt/Comfort

chap : 5

langsung aj yup!

here we go!

...

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis yang berlari-lari tak tentu arah, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa,gadis berambut gula kapas ini begitu kacau, pakaiannya tak terapikan lagi,begitu pula dengan rambut musim seminya.

"Sakura!"

"Sai!Hinata!?."sahut Sakura.

" Kau tau dimana Naruto?."Tanya Sai.

"Ma-maksudmu?.A-pa me-mangnya Naruto Ke-na-pa?."Tanya Sakura tercekat.

"Dia tidak ada dikamarnya."Jawab Sai datar.

"Ti-dak mungkin."Balas Sakura shock.

'Ini salahku semua salahku! aku sahabat yang tidak berguna!Aku begitu egois ,aku hanya terpusat pada Sasuke dan mengabaikan Naruto ! a-ku benar-benar bodoh!'batin Sakura berteriak.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin."lirih Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura lebih baik kita berpencar untuk menemukannya , Kondisi Naruto sedang lemah, Cuaca yang seperti ini akan memperburuk keadaan."Ucap Sai datar.

"Kau benar Sai, kita harus menemukannya secepat mungkin."Jawab Sakura berusaha tegar.

"Hinata bisa kau bantu aku?."Tanya Sakura.

"Hai' ."Jawab Hinata.

"Untuk sementara kau gantikan posisiku untuk merawat Sasuke."Pinta Sakura.

"Ta-ta-pi."Gagap Hinata.

"Aku percaya padamu ,aku mohon, ini demi Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah."Jawab Hinata.

" kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu sampai jumpa."Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo."Ajak Sai.

"Baiklah ."Sahut Sakura.

...

#Shion place

"Nona Shion,ini ramuannya."

" di sebelah sana."

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-sama?."Tanya salah satu Anbu.

"Belum siuman,Namun kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan mengkhawatirkan suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin."

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu Nona?."

"Keluar saja."

"Maksudnya Shion-sama?."Tanya Anbu.

"Kubilang keluar ya keluar!."Teriak Shion.

"Ha-hai' ."Jawab para Anbu.

Dalam sekejab para Anbupun meninggalkan Shion dan Naruto .

"Bangunlah Naruto...,Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?tenanglah sekarang kau bersamaku,."Kata Shion begitu lembut tanpa sadar Shion mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto .

'Cup'

Sebuah ciuman kasih sayang sukses Naruto dapatkan dari wanita yang tak kalah garang jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Istirahatlah Naruto,Pasti kau sangat lelah."Kata Shion dengan senyuman yang begitu indah terukir dibibirnya.

'Sepertinya aku begitu mengagumimu tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu,Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkanmu begini?.'Shion membatin.

...

Sakura dan Sai berlari dan meloncati pepohonan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain dengan fikiran mereka yang menerawang entah raut wajah mereka tampak ekspresi kekhawatiran.

'Syut..Syut'

'Swingg..'

'Tap'

"Sakura ,berhenti!."Perintah Sai.

"Kenapa?."Sakura bertanya.

Sai tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura,kemudian Sai berteriak dengan posisi badan siaga.

"Siapa disana?!."Teriak Sai

'Srak...srak' Bunyi gaduh disemak-semak belukar.

"Keluar!."Perintah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua orang Anbu dari balik semak-semak itu.

"Ah, Anbu Konoha?."Kata Sai sedikit bertanya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?Jangan bilang kalian memata-matai kami."Tutur Sakura.

"Ti-dak, bukan sedang menjalankan misi."Jawab salah satu Anbu.

"Ya .Kami sedang dalam misi."Jawab Anbu yang lain.

"Misi?."Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya misi macam apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga harus Terjebak di hutan Konoha?."Tanya Sai .

"Kami tidak terjebak Sai-san ,kami menginap."Jawab Anbu.

"Ke-napa harus menginap? bukankah Konoha sudah sangat dekat?."Jawab Sakura.

"Kami diperintahkan Nona Shion untuk berhenti selama satu malam di hutan ini, karena Nona Shion harus memberi pertolongan pertama untuk seseorang."Jawab Anbu yang lain.

"Siapa orang itu?."Tanya Sai.

"Naruto-sama."Jawab kedua Anbu.

"A-pa?!."Kata Sai dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku kesana, kalian tau kan, aku bisa membantu."

"Hai' Sakura-san."Respon kedua Anbu tersebut.

Kemudian mereka berempat menuju tempat peristirahatan Shion sedang membuat ramuan obat disebelah Naruto.

"Shion."Kata Sakura.

" kamu ."Jawab Shion

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?."Tanya Sai.

"Aku akan memeriksanya."Kata Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja."potong Shion menghalangi niat Sakura unyuk memeriksa Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu menghalangiku?."Sakura emosi.

"Aku lebih baik menyerahkan Naruto kepada Nenek-si pemimpin Konoha itu dibanding Ninja medis abal-abal sepertimu!humph!."Ucap Shion merendahkan.

"Apa katamu?!."Jawab Sakura Kalap.

"Hentikan .Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar."Sai menengahi.

"Nona Shion,Naruto-san sudah siuman."Kata salah satu Anbu.

"Benarkah?."Kata Shion gembira.

"enghh."Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar."Tanya Shion

"Dimana aku?."Tanya Naruto.

"Kau di hutan konoha."Jawab Shion.

"Begitu ya."Jawab Naruto masih dalam keadaan separuh sadar.

"Kau masih mengingatku kan?."Tanya Shion.

"Kau siapa?."Jawab Naruto.

"Apa?!'bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenaliku? aku Shion!."

"Shion?.."Naruto masih mencerna nama itu diotaknya.

"Apa? kau Shion yang waktu itu ya?."Jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja .Kau masih ingat aku kan?."Tanya Shion

"Ya."Jawab Naruto.

"Boleh Aku menanya sesuatu?."Tanya Shion.

"Nanti saja!Sekarang aku harus pergi, terimakasih sudah menolongku."'Kata Naruto sambil berusaha bangun dan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak bisa! kau harus kembali ke konoha!."Teriak Sakura.

"Sa-k-ura?."ucap Naruto.

"Naruto kau masih jadi pasien, kau tau itu kan! kenapa kau membuat semua orang cemas hah? kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan cara seperti ini?kau masih lemah Naruto,kau belum pulih!.Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."Kata Sakura sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi."Naruto mencoba berdiri dan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Berhenti!Kau harus ikut denganku!."Sakura berkata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Sakura!apa yang kau lakukan!Lepas!."Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura,Namun karna tubuh Naruto yang masih tak seimbang menyebabkan ia limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh, beruntung Sai sigap menahannya.

"Naruto kau harus pulih dulu,setelah itu baru kita menyelamatkan Kyubi,jika kondisimu seperti ini ,semua akan sia-sia saja .Kau tak mungkin bisa membawa Kyubi pulang jika untuk berdiri saja kau tidak bisa."Ucap Sai menasehati.

"Dia benar Naruto."Ucap Shion mengiyakan.

"Baiklah..kalian memang be-nar."Jawab Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke Konoha,Naruto berada digendongan Sai dikarenakan ia belum mampu menggunakan cakra karena kondisi tubuhnya sangat dan para Anbu berada dibarisan paling belakang ,Sai dan Naruto berada di depan.

Dalam perjalanan Sakura terus memperhatikan Naruto, ia menyadari Naruto tampak sangat pucat, matanya juga sayu,sedangkan tulang-tulang pipinya tampak lebih jelas, tapi satu yang aneh saat ini, Garis-garis kucing Naruto sudah menghilang tanpa bekas,Hal ini memang membuat Naruto tampak lebih tampan,tetapi disisi lain Sakura merasa sangat bersalah karena itu berarti Kyubi sudah tidak bersama Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?Ada yang salah?."Tanya Naruto masih digendongan Sai.

"Bukan apa-apa Naruto."Jawab Sakura.

"Oh."Jawab Naruto ber'Oh' ria dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Sai.

'Dia tidak memanggilku Sakura-chan lagi, perubahan sikap yang begitu signifikan ,entah apa lagi yang akan berubah setelah ini?.'Batin Sakura.

#Sasuke place

"Kau sudah baikan?."Tanya Tsunade

"Sepertinya begitu."Jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, kau lebih beruntung dibanding Naruto, Sekarang Kau Sudah lebih baik dan dalam waktu dekat kau sudah bisa keluar seperti biasa, dalam kata lain kau akan sembuh sebentar lagi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, aku bosan di sini."

"Tapi perlu kau ingat,selama satu bulan kedepan kau tidak boleh menggunakan jurus Ninja apapun jika itu terjadi kau akan kembali ketitik awal."Jelas Tsunade

"Titik awal? Maksudmu aku akan koma lagi?."Ucap Sasuke.

" Tepat sekali , jika kau ingin baik-baik saja dan sembuh,Maka dengarkan Nasehatku."Tutur Tsunade.

" mengerti."jawab Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi..."Ucap Tsunade.

"Apa itu?."Tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong ubah gaya bicaramu..!konsonan 'Hn' itu begitu sulit didefenisikan sebagai sebuah jawaban, mana aku tau kalau terkadang 'Hn' mu itu berarti 'iya' atau 'Tidak' atau apalah."Ucap Tsunade jengkel dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tak berubah-ubah dari 'jaman batu.'(#ups..:D author keceplosan )maksudnya 'dari dulu.'

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke.

"Ck!."Muncul perempatan di dahi Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi."Tsunadepun berlalu sambil mencak-mencak sendiri karena jengkel.

...

#Naruto place.

"Sampai.."Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa berjalan?."Tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto.

"Biarku bantu."sela Shion.

"Aku bisa sendiri."Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba datang Tsunade dan Shizune menghampiri Naruto dan yang lain. Tsunade membawa Naruto ke Tenda .Beberapa waktu kemudian Naruto tertidur dan yang lainnya kembali kepada urusan mereka ada seseorang yang setia menunggui Naruto ,ya gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendunya lalu terdengar gumaman darinya.

"Kenapa kau berubah...Naruto."lirih Sakura.

Tiba-Tiba...

"Duar!."

'Blar!'

"Suara apa itu!?."Sakura terkejut.

"Suaranya berasal dari tenda tempat Sasuke dirawat!."

"Ini gawat !Aku harus memeriksanya."Kata sangat khawatir karena rasa khawatir pada Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan Sakurapun pergi tergesa-gesa dan melupakan adanya Natuto yang harus ia jaga Sakurapun meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah berada di tenda Sasuke Ternyata disitu ada kertas peledak yang aktif dan akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Sasuke!."Teriak Sakura.

"Ck!.Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus Ninja."Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-m-.."Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Byakugan!.Jurus perlindungan 360 derajat!."Hinata berputar-putar 360 derajat dan membentuk pusaran angin pelindung.

"Hah,hampir saja."Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san?."Tanya Hinata.

"Ya."Jawab Sasuke.

"Tadi itu hampir saja,maaf aku terlambat."Kata Sakura.

"Tak apa Sakura ."Jawab Sasuke.

'Bluar'

'Brak!'

"Suara itu!."Kata Sakura tegang.

"Di Te-n-da Na-ru-to.."Gagap Hinata.

"Gawat!."

"Sial!."

#Naruto place

"Ka-u?."Naruto tercekat.

"Hahaha.A-pa kabar Na-ru-to!? lama tak berjumpa ya.."Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai.

"Ti-dak mungkin ka-u.."Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Madara langsung memegang leher Naruto.

"Ukh!.Apa yang ka-u inginkan!?"Kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin...'INI!'."Jawab Madara sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

'Deg'

'akh! sha-ri-ng-an,ukh!.'

'Bruk!'

Seiring dengan itu Narutopun jatuh pingsan.

"Humph!Dengan ini kau akan menjadi bonekaku Naruto,Kau akan menemuiku dengan Sendirinya,yah..aku akui aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mengendalikan Kyubi sampai jumpa !."Tutur Madara sambil lambat laun menghilang.

to be continue.

jiahaaaha..gomen ini alurnya loncat2 ini efek pengen cepet2 update..

:D

#chy.


	6. Chapter 6

title: Stand by me

pair: NaruSaku/ect.

genre:Hurt/comfort

chap : 6

here we go!

Sakura dan yang lain telah sampai di tenda rawat Naruto. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat kondisi ruangan Naruto yang acak-acakan dan kelihatan akan roboh kapan saja .Mata mereka liar menelusuri sudut ruangan, dan akhirnya mereka menyaksikan pemuda pirang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan,dengan cekatan Sakura menghampiri seonggok daging yang tak sadarkan diri disudut kiri ruangan tersebut.

Sakura segera memeluk Naruto sambil mencoba menahan tangisnya ,Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh meninggalkan Naruto tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak melihat keadaan sahabat yang ia cintai tengah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini .Sakura tak kuasa menahan diri lagi dan akhirnya air mata Sakurapun menetes juga dari manik emeraldnya.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Air mata Sakura menetes satu persatu sehingga membentuk aliran sungai yang deras di kedua pipinya, ditetes berikutnya air mata Sakura jatuh tepat dibibir Naruto, kemudian air itu mengalir lagi kebawah menyusuri dagu dan leher Naruto. Menyadari hal itu Sakura menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Bibir Naruto kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut, dan tangan mungil itu menari-nari menghapus jejak air mata Naruto yang sempat singgah di beberapa tempat di area wajah ,bibir dan leher Naruto. Kemudian Sakura mengusapnya dengan lemah dan lembut dan penuh perasaan mendalam.

"Maafkan aku ya..Naruto, Seharusnya wajahmu tidak jorok begini karena air mataku ..Hiks, ini semua salahku!Hiks.. kumohon jangan membenciku " Ucap Sakura dengan penuh rasa tak mampu membendung air matannya, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan ia hanya mampu melegakan hatinya dengan cara menangis.

Semua rekan yang hadir terutama Sasuke merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian merasa sangat bersalah dan merasa ialah yang menjadi penyebab dari semua kekacauan yang menimpa kedua rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu .Ia juga tak mampu menyaksikan kesedihan Sakura karena Hal yang menimpa Naruto.

"Ck!.Madara sialan!."Umpat Sasuke.

"Dia terkena genjutsu." Ujar Sai.

"Apa?!."Teriak Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Tsunade,Kakashi, Yamato dan Shikamaru dilihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka tampak bahwa mereka sudah sangat siap menerima kabar buruk mengenai Naruto .Tsunade dengan ligat mengambil alih posisi Sakura,kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru Sedangkan Yamato dan Kakashi menunggu dengan raut cemas sementara yang lain masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Genjutsu."Ungkap Tsunade.

"Kelas A."sambung Shikamaru.

"Yamato, sepertinya jutsumu sangat dibutuhkan kali ini, Hal seperti ini tak akan aku biarkan terjadi dua kali ,kita butuh ruangan khusus untuk Naruto, dengan jutsumu kita akan mendapatkannya dalam sekejap." Ujar Tsunade.

"Baiklah ."Ucap Yamato

Dengan itu Yamato mendirikan Sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan rumah sakit pada umumnya ia menggunakan jutsu makutonnya.

"Makuton no jutsu!"

'Drrrrettt' Tanahpun bergetar dan muncullah bangunan yang mirip seperti markas. Kemudian Dengan segera mereka berpindah tempat keruangan yang telah dibangun khusus untuk Naruto.

"Dengarkan Semua!Dengan ini Kalian aku perintahkan untuk melindungi dan menjaga Naruto 24'jam secara bergantian!Sebagian dari kalian aku tugaskan untuk menjaga Sasuke, Kejadian ini tidak bisa diremehkan! sepertinya mereka mengincar Naruto dan Sasuke!untuk itu kalian harus bekerja sama dalam membangun pertahanan, karena musuh kita adalah orang yang tak bisa dianggap remeh!Kalian mengerti!."Titah Tsunade dengan lantang.

"Hai' wakarimashita." Jawab para Ninja serentak.

" Baiklah kalau begitu , laksanakanlah misi ini dengan baik, oh iya ,satu lagi! Perlu kalian tau Naruto sekarang terkena genjutsu rank-A dan hal ini sangat mengganggu psikologi dan memorinya dilihat dari kondisi ini Naruto akan bergerak mengikuti perasaannya saja tanpa menggunakan akal pikirannya .Ia akan bertindak ceroboh dan susah ditebak, yang paling menakutkan ia akan kehilangan jati dirinya dan ia akan berputar-putar dalam perasaan kacau yang tak menentu, emosi yang ada padanya sangat terbatas yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini hanya perasaan takut,sedih, dan khawatir serta was-was terhadap semua orang yang ditemuinya dan yang terparah Naruto bisa melukai dirinnya sendiri untuk memuaskan emosinya." Kata Tsunade memberi penjelasan.

"Ini semua salahku." Ujar Sakura semakin bersedih ,tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, ia berusaha menahan tangis yang bisa kapan saja pecah.'Seharusnya aku lebih memerhatikan Naruto seharusnya aku lebih berusaha untuk menjaganya,Hiks..bagaimana ini.?apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?.'Batin Sakura frustasi.

Kemudian Tsunade dan Yamato memberikan instruksi pada Beberapa Ninja untuk kembali kepada urusan mereka masing-masing dan sisanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi tempat yang telah dibangun Yamato.

"Shikamaru, Sai ,Sakura,Hinata kalian yang bertugas hari ini."Titah Tsunade.

"Hai'.Tsunade-sama."jawab mereka serempak.

"Sasuke kau akan kami pindahkan keruangan baru,Yamato akan membuatkannya."

" Ya aku mengerti." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang lemah.

" Baiklah sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti ,kalau begitu kami akan pergi."Ujar Kakashi.

"Jalankan tugas kalian dengan baik."Ucap Yamato bersamaan dengan menghilangnya mereka secara perlahan.

...

Cahaya silau diruangan serba putih itu mampu membuat pemilik manik biru seindah samudra ini untuk kembali menampakkan cahayanya kembali, mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap hingga muncullah mata shafir sedikit demi sedikit meski terlihat masih sayu.

"Naruto?."

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar."

"enghhh.."Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah sadar?."

"Ahh!."Naruto terduduk dari tidurnya dan memasang ekspresi wajah ketakutan ,bibirnya gemetar dan alisnya bertaut tangannya mengepal erat dan tatapan matanya begitu bahkan tidak mampu mengatur nafasnya.

'Hosh Hosh' Naruto kesusahan dalam bernafas.

"Ku mohon Tenanglah Naruto kau sedang sakit..."Ujar Sakura tak dapat dipungkiri Sakura sangat cemas pada pemuda pirang ini, Air matanya tak kuasa untuk bertahan dipelupuk manik emerald nan indah itu air nan murni bak mutiara itu merembes keluar melalui celah-celah sempit di ujung matanya itu.

"Kau Siapa?."Naruto menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan..?."Kata Sakura kembali mendekat.

'Aku ini Sakura!sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi sahabat yang selalu kau lindungi bahkan dengan nyawamu sendiri ! bagaimana bisa kau lupa?!.' Sakura membatin histeris.

"Berhenti! Tidak! Kau pasti bohong.!"Teriak Naruto kecemasan.

"Baiklah kumohon Jangan takut,aku sahabatmu..Aku Sakura kau ingat ?."Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha lebih tegar menghadapi sikap Naruto.

"Tidak!."

"Naruto...te-nanglah ku mo-hon."Ujar Hinata sambil menahan tangis.

"Jangan mendekat!.Ku bilang jangan!."Naruto terus berteriak hingga kerongkongannya tercekat.

'DEG'

"Ugh!."Kepala Naruto berdenyut hebat kemudian efek genjutsunya mulai dirasakanya ia tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali tentang bayangan Kyubi yang tersiksa oleh para Shinobi .Ia mengingat dengan jelas memori itu ketika kyubi diambil dari tubuhnya dan kyubi membutuhkan dirinnya ya pertolongan darinya.

"Minggir! aku harus pergi.!"Naruto berdiri dan mendekati jendela diruangannya, ia sangat bernafsu untuk menghilang saat ini juga dari tatapan rekan-rekannya ,kaki Naruto sudah terarah ke daun jendela disamping ranjangnya dan Naruto bisa meloncat kapan saja,tanpa pikir panjang Sai dengan cekatan berkata menyadarkan rekannya yang lain.

"Hentikan dia!."Ucap Sai menyadarkan rekannya.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini' batin Naruto khawatir.

'Tap'

Sai berhasil menangkap lengan Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya terpaksa memakai jalan pintas saja yaitu dengan memberikan Naruto obat penenang melalui suntikan di bagian lengan kirinya,tak lama kemudian pandangan Naruto mengabur.

"Kyu-Ni..ugh, mem-butuhkan ku.."

'Bruk'

Naruto berhasil diamankan dan Sai kembali membawa Naruto ke ranjangnya .Semua orang yang berada disana tampak khawatir dan sedih melihat Naruto yang bersikap seolah ia tidak mengerti siapa dirinya dan tidak mengenali rekan satu timnya maupun rekan ninjanya yang lain.

"Kita harus tetap berjaga."Ucap Sai.

"Naruto..."Lirih Sakura.

...

#Sasuke place.

"Perasaan macam apa ini?.Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?-Ugh apakah dobe itu akan kembali seperti dobe yang kukenal? Apakah kali ini Sakura lebih mencintai Naruto ?Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubunganku di tim 7 ini?."ujar Sasuke.

Di saat sasuke merasa begitu semangat untuk memulai kehidupannya dari awal, masalah demi masalah selalu datang menghampirinya ,Namun di lubuk hatinya ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura namun disisi lain ia merasa tidak pantas untu Sakura dan lagi perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai berpaling pada Naruto dan hal ini membuat posisi Sasuke semakin sulit .Sasuke merasa tak pantas untuk berada di tim 7 lagi.

Ia juga menyayangi Naruto dan walau apapun yang terjadi ia sebenarnya sangat peduli pada Naruto sama seperti ia perduli terhadap Itachi kakaknya.

Disaat fikiran Sasuke melayang jauh,Hinata datang dengan takut-takut keruangan Sasuke dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya ia tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Sasuke saat terlihat begitu sayu dan wajahnya pucat tak bersemangat.

"Kau?."

"Maaf Sasuke sepertinya aku akan memggantikan posisi Sakura untuk merawatmu."Ujar Hinata tanpa gagap.

" Ya aku tau."Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Boleh Aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?."

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika merasa tak punya kesempatan untuk sesuatu hal?."Tutur Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku tidak tau."Jawab Sasuke.

"Ketika saat itu datang,apakah kamu akan terus berusaha agar mendapatkan celah untuk mengambil kesempatan itu?."

"Mungkin."

" bagaimana jika kamu tetap tak memiliki tempat?."

"Jika aku gagal, aku tak peduli yang penting aku sudah mencoba."

"Bagaimana jika tempat itu dari awal memang sudah tidak ditetapkan untukmu?.Dan kau baru sadar setelah lama mengejarnya?."

"Entahlah,mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit."

"Begitu ya?."Hinata berujar sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?."Tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa walaupun ia sudah tau bahu Hinata bergetar menahan sesak di dadanya Sasuke juga sadar bahwa gadis indigo ini sedang menahan tangis.

"Bukan apa-apa."Jawab Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

"Itu jawaban seseorang yang sedang putus asa."Cetus Sasuke.

"..."Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke,Ia hanya fokus melihat ke arah lantai.

"Lemah."Ujar Sasuke

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa familiar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa dejavu dengan kejadian seperti ini,Ia merasa seolah-olah Hinata adalah dirinya saat ia merasa tak punya harapan lagi untuk kembali ke Konoha dan kembali diterima oleh orang-orang terpenting dihidupnya seperti 'Sakura' dan juga 'Naruto'.Sasuke sebetulnya merasa begitu kasihan terhadap Hinata ia tak tega melihat gadis itu tersiksa dengan perasaannya Sasuke ingin menjadi penawar rasa sakit hinata saat ini. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa untuk melakukan sesuatu itu terasa begitu berat dan sulit sehingga akhirnya yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dengan apa yang ia rencanakan .Sasuke malah melontarkan perkataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia fikirkan dan yang mampu keluar dibibirnya saat ini adalah perkataan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

'Lemah'

'Jleb'

Perkataan itu sungguh mampu merobekkan hati siapapun termasuk juga Hinata.

'Aku tau aku tak seharusnya berada disini.'Batin Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah maafkan aku."Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha pergi dalam keadaan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

"Hanya orang yang lemahlah yang lari dari kenyataan! jika kau mencintai Naruto maka perjuangkanlah orang sepertinya pantas diperjuangkan."Ucap Sasuke dengan lugas.

Walau Sasuke juga tak memungkiri kalau dirinya juga termasuk orang yang lemah kali ini ia memilih jadi seseorang yang munafik bahkan mampu menasehati orang lain.

Seiring dengan teriakan Sasuke ,Hinata sudah melongos pergi dari ruangan hati Hinata ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

#Naruto place

Sakura masih setia menemani Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri diruangannya, Sekilas ia teringat saat pertama Naruto sadar dari komanya Naruto meminta ramen kesukaannya berarti Sakura masih punya harapan untuk membangunkan Naruto dari genjutsu itu dan menurut perhitungan Sakura saat ini satu-satunya hal yang akan diingat Naruto ingat dalam keadaan apapun adalah tingkat kesukaannya terhadap Ramen bisa jadi Ramen akan membangunkan Naruto dari pengaruh genjutsu madara dan Naruto akan kembali mengingat siapa dirinya.

'Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku mencoba segala cara termasuk cara gila ini'Batin Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi membeli Ramen dulu!Naruto tolong baik-baik disini selama aku pergi ya."Kata Sakura pada Naruto walaupun sekarang Naruto sedang tertidur.

"Kemana Sakura?."Tanya Sai.

"Tolong jaga Naruto ya, jangan lengah..aku harus pergi sebentar."Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah."Kata Sai.

Kemudian Sai beranjak dari luar ruangan menuju ke dalam ruangan Naruto dirawat, Ketika ia sudah berada diruangan Naruto,, Sai sangat terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ranjang yang sebelumnya Naruto tempati sekarang sudah kosong melompong.

"Apa!.Bagaimana bisa?!."Teriak Sai kaget.

"Ada apa Sai?."Tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan ingin mengambil giliran untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Dimana dia?!."Tanya Kiba.

"Cepat cari Dia! dia bahkan belum pulih!sepertinya kita harus memakai cara kasar dia sudah tidak bisa lagi diberikan Nasehat lagi ,ini juga demi kebaikannya." Tutur Sai tegas.

to becontinue

...

#Chy


	7. Chapter 7

title: Stand by me

pair : NaruSaku/etc.

genre:Hurt/Comfort,Romance

chap : 7

Here we go!

...

Sai dan rekan yang lainnya berusaha menemukan jejak Naruto ,dengan bantuan penciuman Kiba mereka tau kemana mereka harus pergi mencari. Mereka memiliki keterbatasan juga, karena saat itu sedang terjadi badai salju sehingga menyusahkan mereka dalam pencariannya,Terutama Kiba ia tak begitu bisa menggunakan indra penciumannya dengan maksimal.

Setelah selama setengah jam mereka mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

"Dia disekitar sini.."Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Kiba?."Tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak tau,penciumanku tidak berfungsi saat ini."Jawab Kiba.

"Baiklah,,kita pelan-pelan saja."Titah Shikamaru.

"Hai'." Jawab mereka serentak.

Tiba-tiba tampaklah pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok melawan badai salju. Pemuda pirang ini tak menggunakan penghangat apapun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hanya helaian pakaian rumah sakitlah yang tersemat di tubuhnya. Tampaklah pemuda itu dari kejauhan sedang bersusah payah. Dengan sigap Sai dan rekan-rekannya menghadang jalan Naruto.

...

"Ugh sial,, udaranya terlalu dingin."

'Kalau begini aku bisa mati duluan'Umpat Naruto di dalam hati.

"Itu Naruto?."Ujar Kiba.

"Dimana?."

"Ayo ikuti aku."

"Hn."

'Tap Tap'

"Berhenti! Naruto!."Titah Sai.

"Apa mau kalian?Jangan Halangi jalanku!."Teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan tubuhnya berkata lain. Sosok ringkih itu gemetaran karna menahan dinginnya salju selama berjam-jam tanpa henti.

Sebagian dari helaian rambutnya sudah tertutupi Salju. Bibirnya pun sudah membiru dan pandangannya bahkan tidak lagi fokus.

'hosh hosh hosh'

Deru nafas Naruto tak beraturan.

"Kami tak berniat menyakitimu, tolong menurutlah Naruto."Tutur Shikamaru.

"Kami bisa saja membuatmu pingsan dan menyeretmu kembali, tapi kami tak mau menyakitimu,,maka sebaiknya kau menurut saja."Timpal Kiba.

"Tapi jika kau tak memberi kami pilihan, maka kami akan pakai kekerasan untuk mrmbuatmu menurut."Ucap Sai tegas.

'Posisiku tak menguntungkan, jika aku melawan mereka maka aku akan aku bisa pakai cara lain' Naruto membatin.

"Bagaimana Naruto..?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu?." Ujar Sai menambahkan.

"..."

'Hening'

"Baiklah...aku akan menurut."Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus."Ucap Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah."Kiba merasa lega.

"Pilihan yang tepat."Ucap Sai sambil mendekati Naruto dan mencoba memapahnya. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan..

'Syut'

'Craasshhh'

"Ughhh"Sai meringis kesakitan.

"Sai!" Teriak Shikamaru dan Kiba serentak.

"Argh..! Naruto a-pa yang ka-u..."

'Bruk'

Sai tertusuk Kunai Naruto tepat dibagian perut sebelah kirinya.

Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan Sai berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur'

Naruto yang memang tidak mengetahui jati dirinya bertindak seolah-olah rekan-rekannya itu adalah begitu ketakutan dan lebih memilih untuk pergi menjauh.

Sementara itu Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah buyar konsentrasimya karena Sai yang terluka tertusuk Kunai membuang-buang waktu Shikamaru langsung membuat pesan SOS untuk meminta bantuan. Ia memanfaatkan Akamaru anjing Kiba untuk mengantarkan surat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kiba...saat ini kita fokus pada Sai!Aku akan memeriksanya ."Shikamaru pun memeriksa bagian yang terkena kunai.

"Argh.. Kuso! darimana Naruto mendapatkan Kunai ini?ini bukan kunai biasa! I-ni kunai beracun."Ujar Shikamaru Panik.

"Aku mencium bau Madara di kunai ini."Kata Kiba sambil mengendus-endus kunai yang melukai Sai.

"Sai apa kau baik-baik saja?."Cemas Shikamaru.

"ugh.."Sai terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat di perutnya.

"Ku mohon ,bertahanlah."Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kiba, perintahkan Akamaru untuk segera mengirim pesan."

"Baiklah."

Dalam sekejap Akamaru menghilang.

Ditempat lain...

"Apa katamu?."Tsunade berbicara garang.

"Aku ingin mengobati Naruto di Negara HI."Ujar Shion tegas.

"Tidak !Naruto akan tetap disini."

"Tapi disini dia selalu kau abaikan!."

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu!Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucuku,bagaimana mungkin aku menelantarkannya."Ucap Tsunade emosi.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku merawatnya disini."

"Kau bisa merawatnya selama yang kau mau."

" ."

"Ya jika ka-..." Ucapan Shion terpotong.

'Brak'

"Akamaru?."

"Ia membawa pesan."

"Ah ! Sial, ini pesan darurat."

"Pesan SOS."

"Anbu!."

Dalam sekejap Anbu hadir dihadapan Tsunade.

"Panggil Kakashi dan Yamato menghadapku secepatnya!."

"Ha-hai." Gagap para Anbu.

#Skip

"Yamato! Kakashi kita berangkat,!."

"Naruto saat ini bukanlah kita harus bersabar."Ujar Tsunade dengan nada getir.

"Hn. Baiklah."

'Tap '

'Tap'

'Syuut'

'Tap'

...

"Itu Sai dan Shikamaru!."Ucap Yamato.

"Dia terluka parah,,sepertinya ini kunai beracun , bagaimana bisa kunai ini mengenai Sai? racun ini sangat sulit ditemukan penawarnya. Apabila terlambat sedikit saja mencari penawarnya maka Sai tak bisa terselamatkan."Jelas Tsunade.

"Jika kita teliti lebih lanjut jenis racun ini adalah racun tingkat S,dan racun seperti ini hanya Orochimarulah yang bisa membuatnya,tetapi dilihat dari ganggang Kunainya ada terdapat sedikit cakra Madara, dan ini tidak mungkin Naruto yang membuatnya, yah bukan Naruto yang membuat Kunai beracun ini, dia juga tak akan mengerti apa itu cakra karena saat ini dia tidak tau siapa dia dan jati dirinya, bahkan ia tak tau apa itu Shinobi."Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kurasa kali ini pendapatmu belum semuanya benar."Tutur Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Walau Naruto hilang ingatan, tetapi dia masih bisa menggunakan instingnya untuk bertarung dan bertindak reflek,dia bisa saja mengeluarkan rasengan tanpa mengerti kenapa ia bisa menciptakan bola angin itu."Tutur Kakashi dengan pose serius.

"Kurasa kau benar juga."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat cari Naruto untuk ditindak lanjuti ,kita akan memeriksanya ,dan menggali informasi."Jawab Tsunade.

"Hai'." Jawab para Ninja serentak.

"Yamato,Kakashi kalian dan yang lainnya cari Naruto, sedangkan aku akan mengobati Sai dengan Ninjutsu penahan racunku, Aku akan disini bersama Shikamaru karena aku membutuhkan pendapatnya."Titah Tsunade.

" berangkat."

'Syut' 'Syut'

Ketiga Ninja yaitu Yamato, Kakashi dan Kiba mencari Naruto tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan Naruto,Kali ini mereka membentuk Formasi lingkaran dan menghambat semua celah untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengambil posisi siaga, dan matanya yang tadi sayu langsung berubah tajam menantikan serangan dari para Shinobi yang mengepungnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan memakai cara kasar padamu Naruto!."Geram Kiba.

"Coba Saja!."

"Hia...!" Kiba langsung mendekati Naruto dan berlari melingkari Naruto secepat kilat, Kiba berniat membuat Naruto tidak fokus dan memecahkan konsentrasinya. Tiba -tiba Kiba menyerang dari arah belakang dan melayangkan pukulan mautnya, kemudian disusul tendangannya dari arah yang berlawanan Akamaru yang dalam wujud manusianya mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

Namun sayang Naruto masih bisa bertahan dan membalikkan badannya, dengan salto diudara sekarang Naruto berada di belakang Akamaru, tanpa mengucap apapun tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bola angin ditangan kirinya dan bersiap menghantamkannya pada Akamaru.

"Rasakan!."

"Sial, dugaan Kakashi-Sensei memang benar." Ucap Kiba menggerutu.

"Seperti biasa ,Tebakkanku berakhir di nada yang tinggi." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bukan waktunya membanggakan diri Kakashi, ayo bantu Kiba, tampaknya ia sedang terdesak."Ucap Yamato.

'Tap Tap'

"Makuton no jutsu!."

Dengan sekali teriakan muncullah kayu-kayu pohon dari tangan Yamato dan dengan secepat kilat melilit tubuh Yamato berhasil menghentikan Naruto dan mengunci Kakashi tidak tinggal diam Langsung saja menghampiri Naruto dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Sharingan" Ucap Kakashi.

Seketika mata Naruto membulat dan kemudian membesar, seiring dengan itu kesadarannya mulai menipis dan tak berapa lama setelah itu Naruto pun limbung dan tak sadarkan diri.

'Hap'

Kakashi dengan ligat memapah Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

"Sudah selesai."

"Ayo berangkat."

'Syut Syut'

'Wushhh'

Kakashi dan yang lainnya kembali membawa Naruto ke Konoha.

"Cepatlah sadar Naruto."Ucap Kakashi sedih.

to becontinue

#Chy


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Stand by me**

 **Pair : NaruSaku/,ect**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated :T**

 **Chapter : 8 part 1**

 **Sebelumnya . . .**

'Syut Syut'

'Wushhh'

Kakashi dan yang lainnya kembali membawa Naruto ke Konoha.

"Cepatlah sadar Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sedih.

 **...**

here we go!

"Ohuk!"Sekali lagi lelaki berjubah hitam itu mengeluarkan darah melalui mulutnya, tampak mulutnya sedang menggumamkan sesuatu,kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah itu terus ia paksakan untuk bergerak ,ya pemuda ini tetap bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan, dengan tangan yang gemetar dan lemah itu, ia mencoba memaksakan diri untuk tetap merapalkan jurus.

"Sedikit lagi,hanya sedikit lagi! aku pasti bisa! ".Ucap Madara sambil terus memaksakan dirinya, namun naas nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya , tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya,dan kali ini jumlahnya yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Uhuk!."

'Kuso! aku tidak bisa lagi,kalau begini terus maka jhincuriki kyubi itu akan sadar,!' Dengan keras kepala lelaki itu terus merapalkan jutsu-nya, Namun Madara telah melewati batas kemampuannya dan pada akhirnya tubuh itu tetap saja mati rasa,melihat kondisi fisiknya tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk tetap bertahan menggunakan jutsu itu hingga tubuh Uchiha itu ambruk juga.

"Ukh! kus-so!."

'Bruk'

...

Dilain tempat tampak Naruto sedang berdebat dengan orang yang satu-satunya bergelar Hokage di ruangan itu,pemuda itu tampak membuat sang Hokage tampak jengkel dengan segala tindak-tanduk lelaki jangkung itu. Tsunade yang diketahui Hokage sekaligus ninja medis ini berusaha menenangkan pemuda hyper aktif itu, perlahan Tsunade menyentuh pundak Naruto dan berusaha menahklukannya.

Namun naas Usaha tersebut langsung saja ditepis oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Akh! Lepas! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dasar pirang tua!." Tolak Naruto kasar dan sukses membuat persimpangan empat di kening Tsunade.

'Twich'

Mendengar Ucapan Naruto yang sangat menyinggung perasaannya itu muncullah perempatan di kepala Ninja medis dengan gelar Sanin yang disandangnya itu Aura gelap tak bersahabat mulai menguar dari belakang tubuh Hokage ini.

"APA KAU BILANG?!. COBA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI! KAU!...APA KAU TAU?! SEMUA ORANG MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!"Teriak Tsunade emosi.

Namun dengan santai Naruto menjawab"Aku tak pernah meminta siapapun untuk mengkhawatirkanku."

Akhirnya Tsunade sadar bahwa percuma saja berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini, karena hanya membuat ia membuang-buang tenaganya saja.'Huuuuft!Percuma juga aku berbicara dengan dia saat ini,jika ingatannya saja tidak ada begitu,lebih baik fokus saja pada rencana awalku untuk mengobatinya.'Tsunade membatin ria.

"Yamato,Kakashi! usahakan kalian memeganginya seerat mungkin,Shion! Kau berikan obatnya."Titah Tsunade.

"Ha-hai." Jawab mereka serentak.

Secara gemetar Shion mulai mempersiapkan ramuan obat yang akan ia berikan kepada Naruto,Sejenak fikiran gadis itu melayang, ia terus saja memikirkan efek dari cairan yang akan ia berikan itu. Karena gadis itu belum seratus persen yakin dengan obat tersebut.

'Maaf Naruto ,Mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit tersiksa dengan obat ini, tapi kau harus menerimanya,mungkin ini akan terasa sakit.' Shion membatin ria, tak sadar pandangannyapun menerawang tak fokus sama pandangan Shion yang tampak menerawang itu, Tsunadepun menegurnya.

"Jika kau seperti itu, maka Naruto akan lepas dari cengkraman mereka sebentar lagi!".Ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan isyarat mata dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kakashi dan Yamato yang tampak kepayahan mencengkeram atau lebih tepatnya menahan Naruto.

"Kami tak bisa berlama-lama Tsunade-sama."Ucap Kakashi kepayahan.

"AHH,,gomen,," Ucap Shion meminta maaf Kemudian Shion perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Kakashi Yamato."Ucap Shion datar.

Selangkah demi Selangkah Shion mulai mendekati Naruto.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Akh!."Jerit Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang seakan-akan mau pecah ,ia terus berteriak sambil mencengkeram kepalanya erat-erat ,kemudian menjambak rambutnya dan kembali menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Naruto menggeliat-geliat dan menendang-nendang tak tentu arah dan ia terus mengerang tampak panik sekaligus bingung, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai seperti ini. Karena wajah Shion yang tampak panik itu ,muncullah tanda tanya besar di kepala Tsunade. Ia pun langsung mendekati Naruto dan bertanya kepada Shion

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shion, apa efeknya seperti ini?."Tutur Tsunade bimbang.

" Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama."

'Twich' muncullah perempatan tanda jengkel di dahi Tsunade.

'Kalimat macam apa itu!Apa gadis ini hanya coba-coba dengan obat serius itu?' Batin Tsunade.

"Gomen,,,Tsunade-sama." Sekali lagi Shion meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tsunade mengernyit bingung 'Baru kali ini anak ini memanggilku dengan sopan seperti itu' .Tsunade semakin dibuat bingung.

namun tak selang beberapa waktu Shion pun langsung menyela"Maaf, Tapi ini bukan karena obatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Bukan aku pelakunya, dan Naruto bahkan ia belum menerima obatnya sama sekali, aku belum menyuntiknya."

"Apa,?."

"Dengar, efek obat ini memang parah dan reaksi yang akan diterima Naruto memang tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang diterima Naruto saat ini Namun anehnya Naruto seperti ini bukanlah karena obat itu, obatnya bahkan belum aku berikan pada Naruto. Naruto seperti ini dengan sendirinya, dan bukan karena efek obat!."

Percakapan merekapun terpaksa kembali berhenti karena suara teriakan Naruto.

"Akhhhhhh! Akhhhhh!."

Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, ia semakin brutal seperti orang yang sudah tak tau dengan apapun lagi , yang dirasakannya hanyalah rasasakit,sehingga lama-kelamaan keluarlah darah melalui lubang hidung Naruto, di iringi dengan Teriakkan yang semakin keras dan semakin menipis,tubuhnya terasa berat dan lemah sekali.

"Dia mimisan!."ucap Kakashi sambil menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sudah loyo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!." Tanya Yamato.

"Naruto?Naruto? apa kau bisa mendengarku?."Tanya Kakashi cemas. Dengan susah payah Naruto berkata,

"Ka-kashi sen-sei? ukh!." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang putus-putus dan tak lama kemudian matanyapun terasa semakin berat dan kabur.

"Ka-kashi ,,,Sa..kit!." Belum selesai pemuda itu meneruskan kalimatnya akhirnya mata blue saphir itu tertutup juga.

"Ke-napa Naruto memanggil namaku? bagaimana ia bisa ingat?."Kakashi kebingungan.

Dengan tergagap Tsunade berkata,"Dia!..itu artinya dia sudah sadar." Jawab merasa senang, ia mencoba berfikir dan tetap dengan wibawanya ia mencoba untuk berkata,"Dapat kita simpulkan untuk saat ini Naruto sudah lepas dari pengaruh genjutsu Madara." Terang orang yang berada diruangan itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba,prihatin dan sedih sekaligus mereka merasa lega karena Naruto telah Sadar dari pengaruh genjutsunya.

Secara perlahan Tsunade membelai rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, Dengan lemah-lembut ia berkata bahkan terdengar seperti bisikkan"Coba Lihat, dia begitu kelelahan kan?, sampai seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat begini maafkan aku ya Naruto membiarkanmu sakit begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? tolong jawab aku." Tsunade begitu terpukul melihat kondisi Naruto yang terlihat begitu menderita.

"Bahkan kau berdarah sampai mimisan seperti ini,Hiks..cepatlah sembuh."Shion merasa terharu melihat orang yang pernah menghangatkan hatinya itu ketika ia dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

" Genjutsu ini tidak berakhir disini saja, bisa saja jutsu tersebut datang disaat yang tak bisa diperkirakan."Yamato berpendapat.

"Sebelum itu terjadi kita akan menterapi Naruto terlebih dahulu, ia tidak hanya mengalami luka fisik yang belum sembuh,memang tubuhnya masih jauh dari kata sembuh , kita harus fokus pada kondisi tubuhnya terlebih dahulu."

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang benar." Balas Tsunade mengiyakan.

bersambung...

review please...

maap minna !mungkin segini dulu..

#chy


	9. Chapter 9

Stand by me

Chap: 9

Rated: T

Pair :NaruSaku

Ketika kyubi dari tubuh Naruto dilepas, Kejadian ini membuat tubuh pemuda tersebut tidak seimbang, pengorbanan dan penyesalan menghiasi hari -hari Naruto. kemudian Naruto juga terlibat dalam Cinta segitiga yang rumit bersama Sakura. Mampukah Sakura membangkitkan Naruto dari keterpurukannya? .

Here we go!

...

Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Madara, kini kembali terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit,di dalam ruangan yang menyengat dan bau obat-obatan dengan warna serba putih itu,Naruto menghabiskan waktunya selama 2 hari penuh hanya untuk terbaring mata safir itu mulai terbuka, hamparan langit biru itu kembali melihat dunia. Naruto pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"enghh,,, ".erang Naruto separuh sadar.

Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto mulai mengarahkan pandanganya pada pemuda safir itu. Ia tampak sumringah melihat Naruto yang mulai terbangun dari alam tidurnya. Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya Sakura pun membuka suaranya.

"Na.. Ru.. To... ".ucap Sakura lembut, hanya kata itulah yang mampu ia ucapkan saat itu. ia merasa terlalu bahagia dan tanpa sadar Sakurapun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa me.. Nangis? Sakura-chan? "Ucap Naruto parau,ia yang baru saja sadar dari alam tidurnya tentulah tidak mengerti kenapa rekan satu tim sekaligus gadis yang paling ia cintainya ini menangis.

'Deg'

'ia memanggilku Sakura-chan? '

"Apa tadi kau memanggilku sakura-chan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu aku selalu memanggilmu begitu kan? " Jawab Naruto seadanya.

'Ternyata benar Naruto sudah sadar,Syukurlah Naruto, kau sudah kembali' batin Sakura bahagia.

Sakura yang merasa Naruto telah ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya tentang genjutsu Madara , ia merasa sangat terharu dan bersyukur karena Naruto telah sembuh dari pengaruh genjutsu Madara itu. Dan Langsung saja gadis itu menghamburkan diri ke dalam dekapan Naruto, ia memeluknya erat-erat sangat erat seakan-akan ia tak mau lagi melepaskan pemuda itu .

"Te..naglah jangan me.. Na.. Ngis"ucap Naruto susah payah. Dalam hati pemuda ini bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap gadis tempramen didepannya ini menjadi aneh.

"Terimakasih,...terimakasih ,kau telah kembali Naruto,,,hiks.. "Sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa harunya ia pun kembali terisak.

"jangan menangis,,aku tidak suka kalau kau menangis. "Hibur Naruto ,ia pun tersenyum tulus dan merasa sangat senang karena Sakura yang mengkhawatirkannya bahkan saat ini ia juga bisa memeluk gadis musim seminya itu dan pelukkan itu terasa hangat. Narutopun menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan ia mulai membalas pelukan tersenyum tulus dan merasa sangat tenang dan damai berada dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Tadaima.. Sakura. "Ujar Naruto lembut.

Tersadar akan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang masih belum stabil, Sakura langsung menarik dirinya dari kehangatan tersebut dan gadis itu pun segera melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan pada pemuda safir itu.

"oh ya, Naruto apa kau masih merasakan sakit?yang mana yang sakit? Kalau iya dimana? Apa kau haus? Atau lapar? Kepalamu tidak pusing kan?." Ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan tak sengaja ia menyentuh pipi Naruto tindakkan itu membuat Naruto errrr... sedikit risih.

"emm,,aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan ,tenanglah,,memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?lihatlah aku baik-baik saja sekarang kan?".Ujar Naruto sambil kembali tersenyum .

"umm, kalau begitu kau harus segera mengisi perutmu itu ! dan kemudian minum obat mu!. Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu jadi kamu harus menunggu disini ya..."Ujar Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. "Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, walaupun tampak jelas senyumannya kali ini sangat dipaksakan.

'Lihatlah dia tersenyum!,bahkan untuk tersenyum saja terlihat begitu kepayahan, gomen Naruto,,,semua ini karena kesalahanku' Batin Sakura sedih

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya, aku tidak akan lama kok... Jyaa-naa. "Sakurapun kembali melemparkan senyumnya tulus dan sebelum berlalu dari balik pintu kamar, Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Jyaa Sakura-chan. "Ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh ria. Kembali perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati pemuda pirang itu, kini pipinya pun mulai memanas menampakkan warna semu kemerah-merahannya. Bibirnya juga mulai melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia.

'Kriet... 'Pintu kamar Naruto kembali terbuka.

"Yo. Naruto! Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"Kakashi sen-sei?. " Ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau masih merasakan sakit? "Guru Naruto itu pun kembali menanyai muridnya.

"iee.. Aku baik-baik saja sensei. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi. "ujar Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Begitu ya,?,,Hmmm lain kali akan aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini dan sampai kau sembuh aku mohon padamu jangan pernah menggunakan jurus ninja jenis apapun. Dan tolong jangan keluar rumah sakit tanpa ada yang menemanimu. "Kakashi mengingatkan dengan tampang seriusnya.

"Hahhh,,Baiklah, tapi kenapa memangnya dengan menggunakan jurus? Aku ini kan shinobi?!. "Bantah Naruto.

"Aku hanya bicara satu kali, tidak ada pengulangan!, pokoknya kau harus patuh pada 'sensei' mu ini!, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Jjyaa.. " Dengan memasang tampang tanpa dosanya Kakashipun menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

'Blushhh' .Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kupulan asap.

"Arghhh dasar payah! Berani-beraninya pergi dengan cara seperti itu disaat orang belum selesai bicara! Dasar menyebalkan!. "Teriak Naruto begitu kesal.

Dengan tampang sungutnya Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya.

'Kriet...'Suara pintu terbuka.

Tiba-tiba Sakura pun datang dengan membawa semangkuk makanan untuk Naruto, kembali gadis ini memberikan senyuman yang menawan pada Naruto.'Blushhh' dan Lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil menciptakan warna merah di pipi Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Tak punya pilihan lain dengan tampang setengah kesal Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

'Ugh! Kenapa Sakura-chan harus tersenyum seperti itu sih!.? 'batin Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?. "tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apah. Hehe. " Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kalau begitu, Kenapa berpaling? Jangan membuatku sedih. "Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk dan dengan ekspresi murungnya.

"Ah,, tidak aku,, ugh, maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. "Ujar Naruto salah tingkah.

"Tidak, eh aku yang minta maaf, emosiku kadang memang aneh ya.. Hahaha. "Sakura tertawa canggung.

Naruto pun menghabiskan makanannya ditemani Sakura, mereka melakukan berbagai kegiatan lain dengan diselingi canda tawa dan juga berbagai hal terlihat sangat senang dan terlihat begitu bahagia bahkan mereka tertawa sejadi-jadinya sampai terbahak-bahak hingga mmengeluarkan air mata. Sakura pun merasa lega karena Naruto telah kembali seperti dulu .Naruto kini terlihat damai tanpa beban dan lepas dari segala hal yang telah menganggunya selama ini. Di dalam hati Sakura membatin' Oh.. Kami-sama salahkah jika aku bersyukur Naruto lupa ingatan saat ini?salahkah jika aku berharap ia tetap lupa dengan hal-hal setelah perang kemarin? Salahkah jika aku berharap ia tetap begini dan tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ingatan yang menyakitkan itu lagi? Karena Jika Naruto mengingatnya aku tidak yakin ia akan tetap bersikap seperti ini ,padaku. '

'Aishiteru.. Naruto' tanpa Sakura sadari batinnya telah berkata bahwa ia benar -benar bukan hanya sekedar menyayangi Narutosaja, tetapi lebih dari itu. ia pun mengulangi kalimatnya namun kali ini tidak hanya didalam hatinya tetapi ia benar-benar menyuarakan kalimat tersebut.

"Naruto.. Aishiteru.. " Ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan menghindar dari jangkauan tatapan Naruto dan ia pun langsung melangkah pergi.

"Hah? Tadi Sakura bicara apa? " Narutopun mulai mengingat-ingatnya dan..

"Naani!? " Wajah Naruto langsung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus ketika ia ingat walau samar perkataan Sakura tadi terdengar begitu nyata.

"Apa-apan sih Saku-chan,,, dia benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah, kenapa ia harus bercanda seperti itu sih! Arghh! Aku benar-benar maluuu..! " Naruto pun berguling-guling 'ria' di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Awaas ya kau !Saku-chan! "ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

...

3 hari kemudian...

...

Diruangan serba putih tampak seorang pemuda jabrik yang sedang duduk terpaku menatap keluar jendela ruangan inapnya, Kini matanya sungguh menatap jauh,seolah-olang fikirannya sedang tidak berada ditempat itu. Ia menatap dengan pandangan yang nanar dan penuh dengan kegundahan.

" ummm,,, akhir-akhir ini saku-chan tidak menjengukku, ada apa ya?. " Naruto menggumam sendiri.

'cekrek'

Bunyi Pintu terbuka

"Naruto! "Teriak lee ceria.

"eh,,, Le?. "Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, jangan lemas begitu , ayo tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu Naruto!. "

Teriak Lee semangat.

"Hahaa kau memang selalu begini Lee,, bisa saja membuatku tertawa, um aku baik-baik saja,umm tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu. "Jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu? Boleh saja,, tanya saja yang kau inginkan. "

"Umm, apa Sakura sedang ada misi? Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. "Tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha... Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto! Mana mungkin Tsunade-sama memberikan Sakura misi lagi disaat ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawatmu dan Sasuke,dan juga Sakura pasti sangat kelelahan,kulihat akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu murung dan selalu tertidur dimanapun seperti diruangan Sasuke. "Jawab Lee panjang lebar.

"Tu.. Tungu !apa tadi kau menyebut nama,, Sa.. SasuKe?. "Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"EHHH... "Jawab Lee salah tingkah. 'Aduh bodoh sekali aku ini, kenapa juga keceplosan begini? Ya ampun ..Sakura kan sudah melarang siapa saja untuk bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Naruto, Karna Naruto baru saja amnesia ,,Aduhhh..bagaimana ini? aku takut ini akan berdampak buruk pada Naruto' Lee membatin dengan sangat gelisah.

"Sasuke ada di Ko.. Konoha?. "Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak. Ia mencoba mereka ulang kejadian yang telah ia lupakan beberapa waktu ini. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat sesak dan sedih mendengar semua itu, matanya panas ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, bahkan ia merasa sangat sakit dan dia merasa ' Kecewa' ."Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Sakura-chan?."Ucap Naruto sedih dan murung. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kacau ,Naruto menahan rasa kecewanya terhadap Sakura gadis yang ia sayangi dan cintai, tapi ternyata gadis itu telah membohonginya, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang penting darinya. Naruto pun tiba-tiba merasa pusing mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan fikiranya, Kini Naruto mulai mengernyitkan dahinya secara berulang-ulang, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut, dan itu membuatnya sakit."Ugh... " keluh Naruto sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?. " tanya Lee cemas.

'Ahhhh kupastikan Sakura akan membunuhku setelah ini'Ucap Lee di dalam hati ia membayangkan Aura monster Sakura yang menguar-nguar akan membunuhnya Lee pun reflek bergidik ngeri.

"Kepalaku..kepalaku...sa.. Sakit sekali.. " Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

"Semoga saja Naruto tidak apa-apa"Ucap Lee berdoa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

#bersambung

Chy


	10. Chapter 10

chapter : 10

Title : Stand by me

Pair : Narusaku

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Rated : T

#Sebelumnya...

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Sakura-chan?."Ucap Naruto sedih. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau karena menahan rasa kecewanya terhadap gadis yang ia sayangi dan berhasil membuat ia merasa hidup selama satu minggu itu, tapi ternyata gadis itu telah membohonginya dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang penting darinya.

Here we go!

Chap 10

Diruangan serba putih tampak seorang pemuda jabrik yang sedang duduk terpaku menatap keluar jendela .Setelah beberapa jam ia tertidur karena menahan sakit dikepalanya yang terus berdenyut-denyut, kini setelah sadar pun pemuda tersebut masih merasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Lee,,, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dulu, aku lelah ingin tidur."

"Ah,, begitu ya, ba..baiklah kalau kau ingin istirahat dulu, oh ya.. tentang ucapanku tadi aku mohon jangan terlalu difikirkan ya. " Ucap Lee dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Lee ia bahkan tak berniat menjawab ucapan Lee, tanpa bicara sedikit apapun,Naruto langsung berbaring membelakangi Lee.

"Ha-ha kau pasti sangat lelah, iya kan.. Hehehe kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi,, jyaaaa-ne... "Lee pun berlalu sambil menutup pintu.

1 jam Kemudian...

"Cekreek... ' Bunyi pintu terbuka.

Secara perlahan Sakura memasuki ruangan rawat Naruto, ia berusaha tampil se-natural mungkin agar Naruto tidak curiga, bahwa gadis itu sesungguhnya sehabis menangis begitu lama dikamar rawat seorang pemuda raven yang bahkan tidak begitu jauh dari ruang rawat Naruto saat ini.

"Konichiwa, Naruto! "Sapa Sakura.

Narutopun mengernyitkan kedua matanya dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab sapaan Sakura apalagi berbalik menghadap Sakura, dan ia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya saat ini yang sedang membelakangi Sakura.

"Naruto? "Sakura mengulangi panggilannya

Kali ini Naruto mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk si gadis pink itu 'Huh, datang juga dia rupanya 'batin Naruto

'Apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya sekarang? , apa aku harus marah? apa aku harus mengusirnya? '

"Naruto? Kau tidur?"Tanya Sakura dan perlahan gadis itu membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa baru datang? Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya kemana saja selama ini? "Tanya Naruto ketus dan sinis.

"Tentu saja pergi menjalankan misi.,hahaha jadi ninja yang selevel aku ini memang diberi tugas yang sulit-sulit ya.. Haha tulangku rasanya ingin rontok semua. "Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa palsu.

"Ya pasti sangat melelahkan. "Sambung Naruto,kemudian ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan Sesak yang begitu besar di dadanya.

"kau ini bicara apa! Ini kan tugasku haha. "Jawab Sakura canggung.

"Bebanmu sudah banyak, jadi aku akan menolongmu untuk mengurangi beban-beban itu. Kau tidak perlu susah payah merawat atau menjengukku lagi mulai hari ini. "Jawab Naruto penuh penekanan.

"APA MAKSUDMU! "teriak Sakura terpancing emosi.

"Maksudku urus saja urusanmu !, "

"Apa?! "

Naruto menarik nafas dan perlahan mengeluarkannya "Urus saja Sasuke! dan jangan perdulikan aku lagi!. "Teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

"Na-naruto?. kau tau ?"ucap Sakura lirih.' Bagaimana dia bisa tau?apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya terbalut dalam lautan keheningan dan seorang pun sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencoba membuka Percakapan. Mereka saling bungkam dan larut dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Naruto yang fikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk merasa begitu sakit, bukan hanya sakit secara fisik ,bahkan sakit nonfisik yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya saat ini lebih membuatnya sakit kepala dan sakit itu kini kian menyiksa dirinya. Ia Merasa bagaikan sedang di tikam seribu pedang tepat di kepalanya. Serangan mendadak dari ingatan yang terus berdatangan membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dengan terus menunduk. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya ia malah secara reflek meremas seprai tempat tidurnya . Kenangan demi kenangan kembali ditayangkan dalam otaknya bak pecahan-pecahan dari film yang kian ditampilkan kembali secara acak di dalam otaknya. Ingatan tentang ia dan Sasuke sewaktu di akademi, ingatan tentang pertarungannya dengan Sasuke di lembah kematian,ingatan tentang ia yang melukai Sakura saat pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru. Namun yang ia herankan adalah kenapa hanya memori sesudah perang dunia Ninjalah satu-satunya memori yang tidak kunjung bisa ia dapatkan, ia berusaha mengingat -ingat kembali namun nihil. Yang ada ia malah merasa sangat kesakitan.

Sakura yang telah bosan dengan keheningan yang begitu mencengkam itu pun mencoba untuk membuka suaranya.

"Ba.. Bagaima kau bisa tahu masalah itu Naruto? "Ucap Sakura.

Dengan penuh amarah Naruto berusaha menjawab dengan tegas, ia juga tidak tahu mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana untuk berteriak jika dilihat sedetik sebelumnya pemuda ini bahkan ingin menjerit kesakitan. Namun karena penuturan Sakura yang memancing kembali amarahnya membuat alam bawah sadar Naruto yang kini bertindak.

"Ba.. Bagaima bisa katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku?! Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa merasa bersalahnya aku sebagai sahabat yang tengah asyik-asyikan tertawa bersamamu sedangkan disisi lain Sasuke tengah membutuhkanmu? Selain kau, Sasuke adalah orang yang juga sangat berharga bagiku, bahkan aku rela mati untuknya. "Marah Naruto

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya Naruto! Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku salah mengharapkan kalian berdua selamat? Tidak mungkin aku membebanimu dengan menceritakan keadaan Sasuke disaat kau juga sedang dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya. "

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sakit pada akhirnya. "

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto! Aku mencintai Sasuke dan menyayangimu!aku ingin kalian berdua selamat!. "

'Nyut'

'Sakit'

'Mencintai Sasuke katamu?! lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?' Batin Naruto emosi.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa begitu miris mendengar pernyataan Sakura. 'Mencintainya dan hanya menyayangiku, begitu kan maksudmu? Haaah,, aku memang pria yang menyedihkan ya.. 'Naruto membatin sedih

'Mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap 'Batinnya lagi.

"Begitu ya, "Ucap Naruto

"Kumohon, mengertilah jangan membuatku bingung, "

"Kalau begitu, tolong keluarlah "Usir Naruto sambil menunduk.

Kali ini Naruto menunduk bukan karena ia sakit hati, tetapi karena menahan sakit yang lain,kini kepalanya benar-benar terasa begitu sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan jeritannya lagi. Naruto meremas seprai kasurnya kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Arghhhh"Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Naruto! Kau tidak ap-"

"Tidak apa-apa!Jangan mendekat! "Sela Naruto.

Sakurapun tersentak, sebagai gerakan reflek Sakura membeku ditempat . Ia ragu apakah ia harus tetap melangkah atau tetap dalam posisi ini.

"Arghhhh,, I-ITAII! arghhh! Sa.. Sakit"Teriak Naruto berkali-kali sambil terus mencengkam kepalanya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Sakura segera mendekat dan langsung mengaktifkan cakra hijau penyembuhnya.

Naruto tampak ingin protes, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa ia gerakkan sesuai keinginannya, bahkan bibirnya terasa berat sekali untuk mengucapkan walau hanya satu kata . Akhirnya ia menyerah karena sebenarnya ia memang butuh seseorang untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya .

Tiba-tiba Tsunade datang bersama dengan Shizune untuk menge-cek keadaan Naruto.

'Cekrek'

Dari balik pintu muncullah Tsunade dan Shizune ia tampak terkejut menyadari Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto,,Sakura? " Tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Entahlah,,, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesakitan. "Jawab Sakura juga khawatir

'Cekrek'

Sekali lagi pintu itu terbuka, dan kali ini menampakkan seorang gadis berponi dan berambut indigo panjang.

"Go-gomen mengganggu, A-apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?. "Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Gomen, Hinata jika ingin menjenguk Naruto kumohon, nanti saja. " Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh, ia terlalu khawatir pada Naruto.

"I-ie, Sakura-san aku datang kemari tidak bermaksud untuk menjenguk Naruto, melainkan ingin membawa kabar, yang ber-. "

"Jika tidak terlalu penting, tolong jangan sekarang! Kumohon mengertilah! "Sela Sakura.

"Ini penting,, Sasuke dia, D-dia sekarat!. "Ucap Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?! "

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke Mati 'batin Sakura

Sekali lagi ia mengabaikan pemuda pirang yang saat ini juga memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan orang yang sedang difikirkan gadis Itu. Apakah dia akan kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama?Akankah ia kembali melupakan Naruto?.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto juga membutuhkanku disini'

Tiba-tiba Tsunade menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sakura?! Tunggu apa lagi pergilah selamatkan dia, serahkan Naruto padaku dan uruslah Sasuke! "Titah Tsunade

"Ta-tapi Naruto? "

"Percayalah padaku, cepatlah! Sasuke tidak akan menunggu lama! "

"Hai'"jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu perlahan ia mulai mendekati pintu keluar.

Naruto yang tak mengerti tentang apapun yang sedang dibicarakan mereka,ia hanya menoleh sendu ke arah punggung Sakura. Kini semua inderanya sedang lemah fungsi, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar percakapan - percakapan antara Sakura dan yang lainnya. Namun satu yang ia pahami yaitu ' Sakura meninggalkannya... 'Lagi'.

'Punggungnya tersa begitu jauh ya,,Sakura-chan ternyata kau menganggap perkataanku itu serius , Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mengurusku lagi, atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihatku?.Sakit. Kau tahu? Aku begitu sakit melihatmu melangkah menjauhiku, punggungmu itu membuatku takut, takut akan rasa yang paling aku benci di atas dunia ini, ya rasa takut kehilanganmu, rasa takut akan kesepian , rasa seperti itu akan menyelimuti hidupku 'lagi'dan 'lagi'.

Perlahan pandangan Naruto mengabur dan alam Kegelapan kembali merenggut kesadaran itu tengah sekarat.

"Denyut nadinya melemah! "Teriak Shizune.

"Periksa detak jantungnya!"

"Detaknya juga melambat! "

"Dia Sekarat... "Kata Tsunade lemah.

'Sakura-chan...jangan pergi...ku mohon'Batin Naruto seraya masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

#bersambung

Chy


	11. Chapter 11

Stand by me

Chap 11

Hurt/comfort

T

Here we go!

Setelah selama 2 hari Naruto kembali sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Kau sudah sadar.. "

"Hn. Begitulah.. "

"Kemarin kau sempat drop. "

"Aku tau,.. Apa hari ini aku bisa keluar?. "

"Jangan bercanda,, tapi syukurlah kau membaik, secara fisik kau membaik, namun kau tau kau sedang sekarat. Mungkin penyakit itu suatu saat akan kambuh, "

"Ya.. Ba-chan aku tau. "

"Istirahatlah. "

"Hn. "

"Baa-chan. "

"Ya? "

"Bisakah berjanji satu hal? "

"Hn.. Apa itu?. "

"Tolong rahasiakan keadaanku pada Sakura, dan semua Rookie12."

"Apa maksudmu!? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin ! Sebenarnya a-p "

"Berjanjilah Baa-chan, kumohon... "

"Huuh, jika itu maumu, baiklah "

Tsunade pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

#Skip

Setelah satu minggu , Naruto dibolehkan untuk menjalani rawat jalan. Tsunade yang masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto pun memerintahkan agar Naruto tinggal di apartemen Sai. Karena Naruto tinggal sendirian tidak mungkin ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Disisi lain Sakura yang selama satu minggu terus menunggui Sasuke diruangannya tanpa mengenal lelah dan syukurlah ia pun diberikan angin segar oleh Tsunade, ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bisa sembuh total dengan ramuan mawar biru, yang tumbuhnya sangat langka dan satu - satunya tempat yang masih memiliki tumbuhan langka itu adalah berada di kediaman sang katak peramal. Namun untuk kesana dengan mudah hanyalah dengan melalui portal yang dimiliki Naruto. Namun yang membuat Tsunade bingung bagaimana mungkin mereka akan kesana jika Naruto saja tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan jurus ninja dalam bentuk apapun.

"Sakura...bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa kita harus mengorbankan keselamatan Naruto Lagi? Walaupun kemungkinanannya kecil Naruto akan mati karena membuka portal, tapi tak tertutup kemungkinan ia akan kembali koma. "

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto koma lagi. "

"Jadi?. "

"Aku akan cari jalan lain. "

Dikediaman Naruto, Sai yang berniat membangunkan Naruto, merasa tidak enak saat ia melihat Naruto yang masih berbalut manja dengan selimut tebalnya, meski matahari sudah mulai terik Naruto tak terlihat gelisah dan sediikitpun tak berniat untuk membuka matanya. Selama beberapa menit Sai mengamati Naruto dari jauh, setelah ia merasa bosan ia pun mencoba menghampiri Naruto dan mulai mengusik pemuda itu.

"Hei... Naruto? Kau mau ramen? ".Bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Hnghhhh... " Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Kau sungguh tak mau? "Ulang Sai kembali menggoda Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto keluar dari selubung selimutnya dan berteriak " Yosh.. Ramen! " dan dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu melangkah ke arah pintu keluar tanpa ada niat untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Eto... Naruto... "Ucap Sai menggantung sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Nan-ni? " tanya Naruto , dan sedikit mengerutkan alis.

" Bercanda!.. Mmpphffttt! " Sai pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Naaaanii? Sai!? Tidak lucu !" Naruto kesal setengah mati melihat dirinya dikerjai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi disamping rasa kesalnya tak dapat ia pungkiri ternyata dia sangat senang mendapati sahabatnya tertawa lepas tanpa beban apapun saat bersamanya. Naruto sangat paham bahwa Sai sangat sulit untuk berekspresi bahkan untuk tersenyum pun pemuda itu tak bisa, setiap pemuda itu tersenyum hanya senyuman palsu yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Namun untuk hari ini pemuda itu tersenyum dengan tulus dan tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Sungguh momen yang berharga bagi Naruto, dalam hati pemuda itu beekata " Apakah aku bisa melihat tawamu yang seperti ini lagi Esok hari Sai? " batin Naruto.

"Naruto? Ada apa? " Ucap Sai cemas karena tiba - tiba sahabatnya itu terlihat hilang fokus.

" Tak masalah Sai,, hanya senang saja bisa melewati hari ini tanpa bau obat-obatan ,,hahhaha. " Naruto tertawa garing.

"Kau pasti sembuh Naruto. " Ucap Sai yakin.

Namun tak lama setelah itu Naruto terlihat semakin aneh, beberapa kali pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dan tak jarang ia mengeluhkan kata panas.

"Naruto Kau baik-baik saja? "Tanya Sai.

"Tidak tau... Aku rasa disini panas sekali ,di sini juga pengap! "

"Baiklah ayo keluar.. " Sai pun memapah Naruto menuju ke halaman apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun tak sengaja tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura, sebelum tertidur ia bergumam ,"Warna lembut ini mengingatkanku padanya, bunga Sakura memang yang paling cantik ya.. "Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu "Sama seperti dirinya, gadis yang akan selalu kucintai,meskipun kau tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku ini. "Naruto pun tersenyum miris.

Sai yang menyaksikan hal tersebut merasa tersentuh, ia pun tanpa sengaja mengabadikan kejadian tersebut kedalam lukisannya. "Kau terluka Naruto, bukan hanya fisik, tapi batinmu juga. Kau terlihat begitu sedih di lukisanku ini. "Tak sadar Sai pun sudah dua kali mengeluarkan emosinya hari itu dengan tulus dan dengan alami dari dirinya.

bersambung

#Chy


End file.
